bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:JohnnyLightning
Welcome Hi, welcome to Bleach Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Renji Abarai page. Here's a wiki tip for you -- you can sign your name on talk/discussion pages by typing ~~~~ which automatically adds your signature and the date. Check out for more tricks. Also, remember that a wiki is a community, and that you'll almost always find someone to help you if you're having problems. Don't hesitate to ask for help! ;) Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Salubri (Talk) 03:43, September 30, 2009 Re:no wrong I am confused. Did u not type this? "So if might be correct to say that if a high-level Shinigami transforms into a Hollow their Hollow side's power can be considered that of a Adjuchas or Vasto Lorde because the shinigami was lieutenant or captain level." Or am I just imagining things? Minato88 07:54, November 1, 2009 (UTC) Yeah I get it. But u didn't read what was above. I suspect u believe some of the Espada(one through four)were Lordes, but that is speculation. None of them have been confirmed as such & many believe none of them were Lordes. With that said I too said his power was comparable to a Lordes' & Salubri & Tinni corrected me the same as I did with u. With that said, in my opinion, I think that Espadas one-through-four were Lordes, but it is just speculation no matter how u look at it. Minato88 08:09, November 1, 2009 (UTC) Bount summaries Hi. I wanted to say thanks for adding the summaries to those Bount arc episodes. I thought that they were well done. I have tweaked them a little bit (mainly adding in links and slightly re-wording some bits to keep them in the style we use here), but that was a very good effort. Many thanks. I have a couple of small pieces of advice to help you with any future ones you do. First, despite what some subtitles call them, the mod-souls' correct names are Ririn, Noba and Kurōdo. And second, please refrain from adding your personal thoughts on the events in the episode to the summaries. You can add them on your user page or in the forum (found here: Forum:Watercooler) if you wish. Again, thanks for your edits and keep up the good work. --Yyp 00:25, November 7, 2009 (UTC) Episodes Wow, thanks for going through and doing so many episode summaries! I know it's a lot of work, and I really appreciate it! Twocents 02:02, November 7, 2009 (UTC) I know, you must have spent hours doing this! That's really intense, but it's quite appreciated, especially for a wiki that wouldn't exist without the storyline to base all of the other articles on. ^_^ It's a great service you're doing for the community. Twocents 02:23, November 7, 2009 (UTC) Just wanted to say once again that you're doing a fantastic job. By my count you have done over 40 episode summaries. That's really incredible. Thanks so much. --Yyp 17:56, November 8, 2009 (UTC) Re: Yo I think it's best to put them the way Tite Kubo intended them to be. In some cases, that means using the kanji. Twocents 04:18, November 7, 2009 (UTC) No prob. Minato88 05:40, November 16, 2009 (UTC) Hey dude, just got done with Rukia's Resolution, Ichigo's Feelings. Check it out and tell me what u think. Minato88 06:22, November 16, 2009 (UTC) Hey I don't know if the pic there was u'or, but somehow it got deleted. If it was u'ors could u readd it, cause I don't know what it was called. Ive tried Byakuya and Renji, Renji and Byakuya and about half a dozen other things and couldn't find it. Thanks. Minato88 06:29, November 16, 2009 (UTC) Nevermind I got it. So when u log in tell me what u think. While I'm at it, soon I plan on startin an Episode Summary group, similar to Tinnis, Volume of the week club. Would u like to join this? Minato88 06:57, November 16, 2009 (UTC) Thank u so much. I'm sure u already know this, but the summaries need ALOT of work. And many of them haven't even been touched. I let u know as soon as I get it up and running. The 4th Hokage 21:15, November 16, 2009 (UTC) Anime Summary Project Okay, this is the page that has the current Summaries that need to be done. Bleach_Wiki:Anime Summary Project. At the bottom is a User Comments section if u have any questions. Also if u know anyone or have seen anyone on this Wikia that would be interested in helping with this feel free to leave them a message or refer me to them. Again thanks for helping. The 4th Hokage 10:47, November 17, 2009 (UTC) Hey Johnny, there is one thing I should tell u for future reference. In the summary, Recaps or Previews from past and future episodes should not be added in the summary part. I have since made that rule # 5 on the Summary page. See ya. The 4th Hokage 18:35, November 18, 2009 (UTC) WB Hey welcome back. Srry it took so long too reply. At any rate I hope u had a good Thanksgiving. Also, I have a question for u. How do u make u'or custom Sig a different color? I don't know how to do that. Minato 21:28, December 3, 2009 (UTC) Hey Johnny, I don't know if u are back here or on another wiki or just hanging around the house, but I have a favor to ask. Could u hold-off on writing the Anime summaries for awhile. Thanks and i hope u had a good thanksgiving. Oh yeah, don't bother about the custom sig, I figured it out. [[User:Minato88|'Minato']] 21:15, December 6, 2009 (UTC)